Temor
by Luna-Weasley87
Summary: La batalla final se acerca. Lucius Malfoy teme por su familia, está desesperado. ¿La Orden del Fénix aceptará ampararlos? Quizá Severus Snape pueda ayudarle...
1. Reflexiones

La lluvia y el viento huracanado se arremolinaban tras los cristales de la mansión Malfoy, la guerra estaba en su pleno auge y cada vez sentían más cerca la batalla final. Y él sólo sentía miedo, miedo por su familia, lo único que le importaba en el mundo, aunque no quisiera demostrarlo, no, definitivamente jamás se lo demostraría a nadie.

Es probable que no hubiera sido el mejor padre ni el mejor marido del mundo, pero en esos momentos quería protegerles. Tanto su mujer como su hijo estaban metidos de pleno en esa guerra por su culpa, por su maldita culpa, por sus ansias de poder, y creyó que había llegado el momento de poner fin a aquella situación. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer ahora? ¿Huir? No, el Señor Tenebroso acabaría por encontrarles, y su ira podría ser terrible, todos acabarían muertos. ¿Rendirse ante la Orden? Eso sería casi un suicidio, a parte de que no tenía ganas de verse rodeado por traidores a la sangre, y lo que es peor, de sangres sucias.

Tampoco sabía a quien acudir para que lo ayudasen. Cualquier mortífago a quien pidiera ayuda iba a mandarle sin tardanza a las manos del Lord Oscuro, si no le torturaban con sus propias manos antes, cosa que seguro su querida cuñada tenía deseos por hacer.

Se puso a pensar en Draco, era tan joven aún… Apenas tenía diecisiete años y ya le estaba tocando vivir una guerra desde dentro. De pronto sintió ¿pena? Si, creía que era eso, pena. Sentía pena por su hijo. Le había dado tantos caprichos como había deseado, pero algo le remordía la conciencia; en algo sabía que había fallado. Jamás debió haberle metido en las filas del Señor Tenebroso, quizá debiera haberle dejado pensar por si mismo. Pero sabía que nunca hubiera permitido que su hijo no siguiera sus pasos, sabía que no hubiera dejado que no siguiera su estirpe, no. Eso nunca.

Narcisa también le preocupaba, por supuesto, ella siempre tan servicial, siguiendo lo que él hacía sin rechistar demasiado; era una gran mujer y no quería perderla.

Pero qué hacer, ¿qué hacer? Se estaba volviendo loco, algunos mortífagos llegarían en cualquier momento a su mansión y él se iba desesperando, cada vez más, ¿qué podía hacer para salvar a su familia?


	2. Confiando en el director

Lucius Malfoy atravesaba los terrenos de Hogwarts con una parsimonia inusitada para alguien que estaba tan desesperado como lo estaba él. Por fin iba a hablar con Severus Snape para intentar dejar el bando de los mortífagos, lo había pensado detenidamente y creyó que eso iba a ser lo mejor: rendirse ante la Orden y que ellos le protegieran como pudiesen. Si al final, el bando del Lord Oscuro resultaba ser el vencedor de aquella guerra, siempre podía alegar que habían capturado a su familia y que todo fue su culpa. No permitiría que hiciesen daño a Draco y a Narcisa.

Lucius llegó al despacho del director nervioso por la conversación que tenía por delante, pero sin duda, decidido a llevarla a cabo.

Severus se encontraba haciendo papeleos del colegio y, en cuanto vio entrar a Lucius por la puerta, se dio cuenta de que esa conversación no iba a ser nada fácil, lo veía en su cara. Estaba demacrado, nunca le había visto así y hacía mucho tiempo que le conocía. Y no era la primera vez que ambos estaban inmersos en una guerra.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Lucius? –Preguntó Snape mientras seguía firmando un papel tras otro-. Según tenía entendido hoy había una reunión en tu mansión.

-Sí –respondió Lucius, que no quería llevar la conversación por otros derroteros, quería ir directo al grano-, terminó hace una hora más o menos. Y yo… yo venía a hablarte de algo bastante delicado, Severus.

-Lo suponía, lo he visto en tu cara al entrar. Pero bueno, toma asiento y cuéntame.

Lucius atravesó la estancia con el porte elegante que lo caracterizaba. Los retratos de las paredes le observaban mientras caminaba y cuchicheaban entre ellos. Habían presenciado demasiadas reuniones horribles desde que Lord Voldemort se había hecho con el control del castillo y, según suponían, esta iba a ser una de muchas otras. El rubio se sentó frente la mesa repleta de papeles y libros y miró el cuadro que Snape tenía sobre su cabeza: Albus Dumbledore le miraba con sus claros ojos, como comprendiendo lo que había ido a hacer allí. Por alguna extraña razón creía que le animaba a hacerlo.

-Bueno –comenzó a hablar Lucius un tanto intimidado, algo temeroso-, creo que sabrás que mi familia se encuentra en una situación bastante comprometida –esperó a que Severus hablara, pero éste sólo hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza-. Tengo… miedo. No quiero que les pase nada, jamás podría perdonármelo.

-Y ¿qué es lo que sugieres? –Preguntó Snape.

-Pensé que podrías ayudarme. Tú has estado muchos años en el bando contrario, infiltrado. El Señor Tenebroso no te ha castigado por ello, y bueno… quizá eso haga que seas mi salvación. Aunque más que la mía, me gustaría que fueras la de mi familia.

Severus se levantó y se dio la vuelta. Su cara quedó frente a la de Dumbledore, que seguía en su retrato, atento a cuanto pasaba en aquella habitación. Parecía que estaban intercambiando palabras, pero Lucius no podía estar seguro del todo de aquello.

-Permíteme que te sirva un té –ofreció Severus a su visita-. Estás muy nervioso, puede que con él logres calmarte un poco.

-Oh, está bien, gracias.

Snape se dirigió a otra parte de su despacho, haciendo ondear su capa con cada paso. Cogió un par de tazas y agarró la tetera para verter en su interior el contenido de ésta. Después, disimuladamente, asió un frasquito de "Veritaserum" y echó un par de gotitas en una de las tazas. Al volverse, dio la taza con la poción a Lucius y se sentó en su silla dándole distraído un sorbo a la suya. Los dos estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que por fin Severus volvió a hablar.

-Bien, ahora cuéntame realmente el porqué has venido hasta aquí.

Lucius ya estaba bajo los efectos del "Veritaserum" y su boca estaba deseosa de contarle a Severus todo lo que corría por su cabeza.

-Oh, lo que quiero es protección para mi familia y para mí mismo. Me rindo, quiero dejar el bando mortífago de una vez por todas. No quiero que Draco y Narcisa paguen mis errores con sus vidas, jamás podría permitírmelo. Deseo rendirme ante la Orden del Fénix.

-Entonces –contestó Severus dándose ligeramente la vuelta-, estabas en lo cierto Albus.

El retrato del antiguo director asintió benevolente y le invitó a seguir hablado. Lucius parecía no enterarse de nada y seguía hablando atropelladamente. Severus le escrutó con sus ojos negros y le lanzó otra pregunta:

-Si la Orden decide protegeros a ti y a los tuyos, ¿tienes pensado traicionarlos?

-No, claro que no Severus. Te estoy diciendo que estoy aterrado, si me acogen, no tendré más remedio que estarles agradecidos. Pero ya no quiero luchar más, y tampoco quiero que mi esposa y mi hijo lo hagan.

-Severus –Albus Dumbledore abrió la boca por primera vez-, vete a llamar a Minerva y dile que venga inmediatamente aquí. Tú ya no eres digno de su confianza, esto debo hacerlo yo. Señor Malfoy, usted quédese sentado donde esta y prométame que no le dirá a la profesora McGonagall que Severus Snape le a ayudado, debes decirla que vino a hablar conmigo.

-Está bien, se lo prometo.

El vigente director fue a la búsqueda de la jefa de Gryffindor y ella se personó inmediatamente en su despacho. Dumbledore le contó todo cuanto había ocurrido allí dentro –exceptuando, eso sí, el hecho de que Severus Snape estaba de su parte- y rápidamente se pusieron manos a la obra. Idearon un plan de fuga de casa de los Malfoy hasta El Refugio, la morada de Bill y Fleur. Estos dos no estaban muy contentos con la idea de acoger a aquella gente en su casa, pero no les quedaba otro remedio. Ahora, sólo hacía falta llevarlo todo a cabo.


	3. La huida

La huída de la mansión Malfoy fue de todos menos fácil. Es cierto que Draco pudo ausentarse sin ningún problema de allí, al fin y al cabo estaba aún en edad escolar y podía alegar que debía ir a Hogwarts. No obstante, esa excusa era un arma de doble filo. Por lo que acababan de enterarse, Severus Snape estaba trabajando para la Orden y podría cubrirles. Pero también se encontraban allí los hermanos Carrow, los que no dudarían en traicionarles frente al Lord Oscuro. Sólo podían esperar a que el día señalado, todo saliese como ellos querían.

Lucius, aun sabiendo que estaba severamente vigilado por su amo y por su insidiosa cuñada, también podía ausentarse de su hogar sin llamar demasiado la atención. El problema residía en Narcisa. Ella casi nunca salía de casa, mucho menos cuando Lucius se ausentaba. A la mansión Malfoy iban muchas visitas inesperadas y Narcisa siempre estaba allí, como una servicial y buena esposa. ¿Cómo iban a sacarla sin suscitar sospechas?

Entre todos, en medio de un tremendo secreto, con cuchicheos por todos los rincones, tras varias escapadas nocturnas por parte de Draco y Lucius, idearon un plan.

Una elfina doméstica llamada Ulena, recién llegada de Hogwarts, se instaló en la mansión Malfoy una mañana muy temprano. Intentaron por todos los medios que el resto de mortífagos que pasaban por la casa no la vieran, seguro que la maltrataban y no se lo podían permitir, debían tratarla lo mejor posible para que los ayudase en su huída. No era un plan muy elaborado, pero era todo cuanto tenían.

Lucius se marchó después de la hora de la comida. Mintió a todos los que estaban allí diciendo que tenía que ir a Gringgotts a resolver unos asuntos. Yaxley se ofreció a acompañarle, desinteresadamente, o al menos eso aparentaba. Pero el Malfoy declinó la invitación, dijo que los asuntos financieros de su familia no eran asunto de su incumbencia. Al salir de los jardines de su mansión, Lucius se desapareció inmediatamente rumbo a una playa cercana al Refugio. Allí les estaba esperando un Arthur Weasley con poco buen humor, con un visible rechazo hacia él. Ambos se habían odiado desde siempre, prácticamente, y la situación no era cómoda para ninguno de los dos. Se saludaron con la cabeza, intentando ignorarse lo más posible y se quedaron esperando a que el resto de los Malfoy llegaran.

-Si no fuera porque Dumbledore prometió a Minerva que no nos delatarías jamás te dejaría entrar en la casa de mi hijo –dijo Arthur con resentimiento.

-Tampoco es agradable para mí, Weasley –repuso Lucius con su voz fría-. Pero he comprendido que mi familia es más importante que cualquier tributo a la sangre, ahora vamos en el mismo barco.

Mientras esta conversación se llevaba a cabo, en la mansión Malfoy Draco y Narcisa se estaban preparando para huir. Les daba pena dejar tantos recuerdos atrás: toda una vida residía en el interior de aquellas paredes repletas de tapices y objetos de precio elevado, pero el valor de latía dentro ellos hacía que todos aquellos recuerdos parecieran una nimiedad.

Ulena se acercó a ellos a la hora y en el lugar indicado, en una pequeña habitación de servicio de la que los mortífagos no tenían noticia alguna. La elfina agarró a los dos rubios de las manos, sonriéndoles ligeramente y giró un par de veces sobre sí misma para desaparecer con ellos en el acto. La sensación que experimentaron fue la misma que cuando la desaparición la llevaba a cabo un ser humano, no había ningún tipo de diferencia. A los pocos instantes se encontraron de frente con los dos cabezas de familia, totalmente diferentes el uno del otro. A Lucius se le encendió la mirada al ver que su familia estaba a salvo, avanzó hacia ellos y tomó a Narcisa por la cintura y a Draco por los hombros. Parecieron una familia normal, nadie diría que poco tiempo antes su vida consistía en destruir.

Avanzaron así, abrazados, hasta la casa de Bill y Fleur. Seguían a poca distancia a Arthur, que los miraba anonadado a cada pocos pasos. Nunca hubiera pensado que podía residir tanto amor en una familia mortífaga.

Al cruzar la entrada del Refugio, sintieron que estaban a salvo. Al menos, por el momento.


End file.
